Obsession
by mkrayearth
Summary: Himeno is a straight A student and Hayate is a punk, and fails all his classes but when Himeno is forced to tutor him, will love bloom? or will Himeno resign in tutoring him and never speak to him again? fourth chapter up!
1. The New Guy

I guess you could say I used to lead a normal life because…I used to. I was an above average student, I did my homework

every night, I cooked for my dad after homework and chores around the house were done. I was a good honest, trustworthy

person, the person everyone looked up to…I was the perfect daughter, the perfect student and all that changed when the

total opposite of me came to school and became my obsession…

Chapter one

The obscenely rude (but cute) new guy

"Himeno Awayuki please come to the main office, Himeno Awayuki to the main office!" The boisterous voice said over the

loud speaker. The short red head walked down the hall worriedly 'what had I done wrong?' she thought as fear engulfed her

body with a trembling effect. Himeno stopped walking when she got to the door and said aloud "This is it…" as her fingers

curled around the cold door knob and jerked it slowly back. "Ah!" Ms. Awayuki!" The principal announced, "Come here,

come here my brilliant student!" Mrs. Kaori boasted as she usually did mostly because of her grades. Himeno found her legs

moving at the beckoning call and stood before the proper young principal. "I want you to meet someone, this is Hayate

Windrie," she said introducing Himeno to a tall dark haired teenager. He had blue eyes, black hair and it was long enough to

tie in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Himeno slightly blushed for he was cute but had a scowl on his face as if he was

forced to go to school. "Himeno, he may be new here but at his old school he had an impressive record of failing his classes."

She said looking at Hayate as if to stare him down. "Is it my fault the teachers don't like me?" Hayate asked not really caring

if he got a response from either two or not. "So his mouth…gets him into trouble, but I want you to tutor him." Mrs. Kaori

said "Wha…" was all she could manage from her mouth while Hayate had choice words. "Wait I agreed to come down here

not to have some tulip headed valley girl tutor me!" He said rather loudly "Tulip headed valley girl! I'm sorry Mrs. Kaori I

refuse to tutor such an ignorant, incompetent, ungrateful child who resorts to name calling as a way of disrespect!" Himeno

yelled "Now whose the one doing name calling?" Hayate grumbled. "Himeno please! no one else would take the tutor job

and whether or not he wants to admit it his grades are lacking and need to be improved." The principal begged. Himeno truly

felt sorry for her and would have liked to help but she would tutor anyone else but him. "Mrs. Kaori he clearly is not-"

Please?" she begged again "…fine…" she mumbled. "Thank you Himeno you're a life savor!" The principal cried "But I

never agreed to it!" Hayate yelled "Its under school rules that if the tutor agrees to help the tutoree, he or she does not have to

agree to it so long as it is under the jurisdiction of mwa!" She said kicking him into defeat "Its true…" Himeno sighed

"Damn…fine meet me after school valley girl." He said walking out. "Hey!" Himeno called in her own defense 'I don't care

how cute he is he's still a jerk!' She thought walking back to class.


	2. The first Tutor session

Okay here's the second chapter…actually I have like the first three already written its just a matter or typing them up and posting them so you will have to bear with me here and usually I don't get that much time to type since I do type these in my computer classes so yea its in between work for those and my stories so anyways I guess on with the show ne?

Chapter Two

The first tutor session

Himeno waited after school for Hayate just like he said, where though she had no idea. So she stood in the front entrance waiting for a flash of his black hair or sulking face to be sure he would actually show.

"He's not showing…" She said turning around to open the door when "Skipping out on all the fun red head?"

She turned back around aggravated, "You…You…you petulant jerk! I waited for you for now ten minutes thinking you were a no-show and here you are walking up here as if you could care less!" Himeno yelled at him.

" I do care less if I'm here or not and chill okay? I went to get something to drink, here!" Hayate said throwing her a bottle of soda and turned around to walk to the study hall room.

Himeno caught the soda and looked at it astonished before calling out "Thank you!"

Hayate waved his hand in response and mumbled "No problem."

She followed him aware of the silence growing between the two but didn't know what to say to end it. When they got to the study hall room, which had been unlocked for student purposes, Himeno put the books on a desk and said with a smile.

"I think we got off on the wrong start today so lets start over, I'm Himeno nice to meet you Hayate!" She cheerfully stuck her hand out for him. Hayate took it and shook it before saying, "Hayate is my middle name but everyone calls me that so…shall we study?" Himeno gave another smile.

"You know… you look much cuter when you smile than when you are angry with me." Hayate said with a sly grin when he

\saw her blush. "Ah hell…this is so damn confusing! How can you study like this often?" Hayate asked rather loudly as he sat

trying to read a Geometry book and fidgeting with his 'My Chemical Romance' shirt. "Why don't you start off with something

easier…like this" Himeno said passing him a pre-algebra book. "I'm not that dumb okay? I do know how to do math!"

Hayate retorted "What like adding algebraic equations with a variable to get the circumference of a square?" (A/n I have no

Idea what I put that is related to math but whatever it is it fits okay?) Himeno stated not looking at Hayate "…Yea…that…

whatever you said…" Hayate mumbled with a question mark as big as Mount Everest on his forehead. "That went in one ear

and out the other didn't it?" Himeno said "Pretty much…" Himeno sighed at this point and mumbled, "It's going to be a very

long year…" "So…why do you um…study so often cause to me and maybe the rest of the school population its so…

boring!" Hayate said setting the Geometry book and the pre-algebra book to the side. "Well first off I really don't care what

the rest of the school population thinks-"And that's why you're such a nerd! Oh…sorry go on," Hayate said cutting Himeno

off as he stretched his arms up in the air. "As I was saying…I study so often because I like it and I like improving my grades

unlike someone here!" Himeno yelled cocking an eyebrow at him. "Hey I thought you were going to be nice to me from now

on?" Hayate smiled lightly as his grades were mentioned yet again. "Well if you weren't such a…never mind I am not going

to stain my records of a perfect High school career because of you." Himeno said calming herself down "That's your problem

your too…perfect haven't you ever loosened up and done something wild? Maybe like a party?" Hayate asked standing up

to get his things "No I have not and…are you asking me to one you lecher?" Himeno said glancing at the clock before

collecting the books to set aside on a table for later use. Hayate smiled widely at her comment and said "Maybe…if I was to ask you to one would you say yes? Or have me kidnap you and take you to one myself?" Himeno blushed just a bit but

reminded herself that he was toying with her. "No I would not go!" Himeno stated walking out the door first and Hayate

following behind smirking "You know…I like a challenge…" " I don't care if you challenge me a million times in this I am not

going to say yes to you!" Himeno shouted walking faster with Hayate again in tow "I think you just did say yes! I'll pick you

up at eight…that's where the real fun starts!" Hayate said smirking wide again "You don't even have my number or my

address!" Himeno stated not objecting to the fact that he had concocted the point she secretly said yes. "Oh you don't know that…In fact I already have it, got it from a nice guy named Sasame…way to…preppy if you ask me!" (A/n Remember

Hayate is a punk and most often goes by first impressions so no flames for that!) "How…you…Fine I give up…I will go to

the stupid party with you if you will try to actually study tomorrow and come on time as well!" Himeno said in defeat walking

out the front entrance as Hayate grinned and said " It's a date valley girl!" and he took off in the opposite direction of where

Himeno was headed.

End quote thingy's I want to put in…

So how is it? Good, bad? Thanx for the Nine reviews also! It's the most reviews I've ever gotten so thanx I love all you guys who write me! I feel so special squeals and the next chapter might be posted very soon (if I can get it typed) so stay tuned!

Your very grateful writer Mkrayearth!


	3. preperations and a little research

This is my third chapter of my Pretear story 'Obsession' I hadn't known what to do with this chapter and so I sat and sat at my computer for hours trying to find something and now I've found the perfect chapter plot so here goes!

Chapter Three

Preparations and a little Research

As Himeno came home from the first tutor session with Hayate, she had wondered how she put herself in that position. She sighed and walked into her room, throwing her book

bag on her bed when the phone rang. "Hello?" Himeno said picking up the phone and pressing it to her ear "Himeno Hi!" came a young voice on the other line. "Mannen, why are

you calling my house? Never mind I know exactly why, for the last time I-will-not-go-out-with-you!" Himeno aggravatingly shouted into the phone and hung up. She sighed again

and looked around her room, Twin bed with a white flower bedspread and daisy covered pillowcases. Her walls were neatly lined with a bulletin board that had pictures of family,

and friends on it with a few ribbons she had won for science fairs and a few report cards with perfect grades. She had a calendar by her bedside table with a picture of her mother

on it and a small vase with Tulips fully in bloom. Himeno couldn't deny what Hayate would say if he ever did see her room and with one not really shocking word he would say

'Boring'…it was as simple as that.

As Himeno heard her dad shift in his armchair lounging around watching TV, the phone rang again and she grumbled to herself again and picked it up. "Mannen I-" Himeno its

Kei…is my younger brother still bothering you?" Kei said into the phone "Yea pretty much, I just don't know why he is so obsessed with wanting me to be his girlfriend, I'm almost

six years older than him!" Himeno huffed as she heard Kei chuckle "Well my brother has been known to be quite a flirt...By the way are you coming to the Physics club meeting

tonight?" Kei asked her "Well no…I'm being forced into a party against my will…Hey do you know anything on a guy named Hayate Windrie?" Himeno asked. Kei mumbled,

"Hold on let me check my computer…" She heard a bit of typing from the other end and then silence for a few seconds "Himeno…why do you want to know about this guy?" Kei

asked curiously "Because…um…he's the one dragging me to the party?" Himeno said, "Himeno…he has gotten kicked out of four different schools, got caught for possession of

drugs, started twelve fights and sent three of them in the hospital…" Kei mumbled as Himeno just sat there at her phone in total disbelief. "Can you get out of going to the party?"

Kei asked her "I don't know his number and he is picking me up at eight tonight what should I do!" Himeno said panicking "If…you can't get out of going…just please be

extremely careful okay?" He said showing concern in his voice. "I will be, Gotta run though okay? Talk to you later…" Himeno said not waiting for a goodbye as she quickly hung

up and paced her room thinking 'what have I done…what have I done?'

Himeno had worried herself sick all day when around 7:30 the doorbell rang. Himeno walked past the living room where her dad had groggily gotten up and mumbled, "Who is it?"

his words slurring together a bit. Himeno got to the door and peeked out the side window, a teenage girl with a tight halter-top shirt and a small skirt was standing there and along

with Himeno's worst nightmare…Hayate. She opened the door and with too much enthusiasm Hayate replied "Yo! Can we come in?" Himeno, not sure what to do, let them come

in without a word. The teenage girl took Himeno's hand quickly and said "Hayate make yourself at home we have a lot of work to do! Hello Himeno I'm Yayoi Takato, Hayate's

cousin…where's your room cause we have to get you ready for the party!" Yayoi said walking fast down the hall "Uh…Its that one…Dad I'm having some visitors over for a

while!" She called out before her door cut her off with a slam. "As you have guessed I am quite knowledgeable in fashion and makeup so Hayate offered me to make you, Miss

Himeno, over for the party!" Yayoi smiled pulling out a case of makeup and told Himeno to sit on the bed. "What clothes do you have?" Yayoi said walking over to her closet and

leafing through her clothes said "Oh my…these will never do if you want to grab my cousin's attention!" Himeno's eyes lit up at the mention of that last comment "Why would I want

to impress that J-"Now Miss Himeno don't insult my darling delinquent cousin! Now I guess you will have to wear some of my clothes too!" Yayoi said cutting off Himeno and

pulled out a duffle bag full of tight and definitely attention grabbing clothes. "How about this?" Yayoi questioned holding up a halter dress that had a dangerously low cut down the

front "Uh…isn't that a bit…low?" Himeno said relieved when Yayoi said "Yea your right I guess we will do your makeup first and choose the wardrobe later okay?" Yayoi said

searching through her makeup bag and pulled out varieties of eye shadow "Now close your eyes…" Yayoi said. After a roughly long half hour Himeno looked herself over in the

mirror and smiled "Miss Himeno I must say, you look gorgeous!" Yayoi said admiring her work. "When I call for you come down okay?" Yayoi said walking down the hall to

where Hayate and Himeno's dad was absorbed into watching TV "Ahem!" Yayoi said as Hayate and Kaoru looked up to the young stylist "Presenting the beautiful Miss Himeno!"

Yayoi announced as Himeno walked in the room with a strapless light pink dress with a black line running down the right side and intersected with another black line around the

bottom, there was pink lace at the top and bottom of the dress that came down to her thighs. She had on black healed boots; hair straightened and didn't flip out anymore but

curled rather perfectly under her chin. Himeno smiled and the shiny lip gloss showed, she held up her left hand in a wave that sported a few black bracelets "Um…Hello" Himeno

said cheeks turning a light pink when she saw Hayate look her over, up and down over and over with his eyes and his mischievous grin proved to be the approval sign for Himeno.

"You look…Beautiful!" Hayate said making Himeno blush further "Not at all like your normal self-conscious unappealing self!" Hayate said not passing up one chance to at least

make the unnerving silence disappear between the two. "Hayate, cousin that is no way to treat a lady!" Yayoi yelled tapping him on the head lightly. "Himeno dear where are you

going so…dressed up?" Her father Kaoru asked "We will be going to a party my friend Go is having at his place," Hayate said answering the question for her "she shouldn't be

back late don't worry Sir I will take care of your daughter!" Hayate said throwing him one of his 'all too convincing' wide grins. Yayoi gathered her things and smiled at Himeno "

I'm taking another car up to Go's house so I will meet you and Miss Himeno up there dear cousin!" she said walking out the door "So…shall we go Miss Princess?" Hayate said

winking at her "Sure…" Himeno said remembering the words Kei had said to her 'Just please be extremely careful okay?' she was convinced that nothing bad would come of

tonight as she stepped out the door, Hayate following. "You know…you really do look beautiful tonight…Himeno" Hayate whispered in her ear as she got into the passengers side

of his car. Himeno told herself she didn't care what his past was like; truth was…she was beginning to like Hayate as more than a study partner.

Hello again! It is your fellow fanfiction writer Mkrayearth! This chapter was hard to write…I wanted to make this the party chapter but when I typed it, the beginning took four pages and I hadn't even got the party scenes in so the preparation for the party is this chapter the fourth chapter will be the party okay? I and definitely thinking of boosting up the rating on this story for later things that will happen, but so far nothing terribly 'naughty' has occurred. No sex scenes in my story I wont even allow it not to mention once in a while my dad likes to read my stories to see what I write…the occasional kiss here and there lol Hayate gropings…THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I live to please all my fans out there! 16 is awesome my friend said I shouldn't post the next chapter till I get so many reviews but that's just mean so I will please you all with this here chapter and the upcoming chapter later! Jayour loyal fanfiction writer Mkrayearth!


	4. The Party

This is my fourth chapter of Pretear Obsession. Yes for all awaiting fans this is the party chapter which I have wanted to write for a while now but just was either too lazy to get up and type it or was so busy I hadn't had the chance to type it at all. So here it is!

Chapter Four

The party

When Himeno got out of Hayate's car she saw a big two-story house with people everywhere, Music blaring so loud she could hear it down the street. Hayate smiled as they headed up to the house and entwined Himeno's fingers in his leading them through the crowd of people so they didn't get lost.

"Hey Go!" Hayate yelled as Himeno saw a fairly tall guy with black hair that had two red stripes on either side of his wild hair. When he saw Himeno he too grinned like Hayate and she thought 'Well now I know where he gets it from…' They pushed through the crowd finally and not letting go of Himeno's hand Hayate introduced her to Go the official party thrower for the night. Himeno was at a loss of words and mumbled " Nice…house you have here…" looking around the room as people were jumping off counters, yelling.

Most everyone in the house was dancing as far as Himeno saw, most couples that were on couches were making out and close to more than half of everyone at the party had a beer bottle or an alcoholic beverage in hand.

Go laughed at the comment Himeno made and said to Hayate "She doesn't get out much does she?"

"No Go how did you figure that one, looks like everyone from the neighborhood is here!" Hayate replied looking around too and waving to people who had recognized him.

"Well I wanted to say Hi but now I am afraid I have a date to take care of." Hayate said looking over at Himeno as Go laughed again and let them leave.

"Do you want a drink?" Hayate asked "Uh…sure…nothing with alcohol though okay?" Himeno replied as she saw a person throw up in a corner of the room and winced a little.

"Alright," Hayate said letting go of her hand "I'll be right back, stay right here" He said as Himeno nodded her head and with a flash of black hair he was gone.

"Please just dance with me once!" Himeno heard a girl with long pink hair say "Mayune baby, I said I don't wanna…" Said another guy who took a long gulp of beer. From the looks of things to Himeno the girl Mayune who was if Himeno had to say 'scantily clothed' was trying to get her very drunk looking boyfriend to dance with her.

Himeno stared so much at the couple the girl Mayune stared back and told her boyfriend a very rude comment about her but Himeno could only overhear "That prude bitch doesn't belong at a party like this…"

Himeno couldn't help but feel really hurt over it, her chest heaved and fell with every tightening breath she took and her eyes threatened to spill unwanted tears. Mayune was right though…she didn't belong at a party; she had no idea what she was doing here at all.

Hayate appeared again with a punch looking substance in a medium cup Himeno quietly mumbled a thank you and downed the cup trying to make her self feel a little bit better. She took Hayate's hand again as her head felt a bit light and pulled him to the dance floor; Hayate was astonished but smirked nonetheless.

The beat picked up and Himeno felt so good she swung her arms around Hayate's neck and she tried to mimic the dances she had seen on MTV and must have done a good job because Hayate was dancing a little too and his hands were around her waist.

They danced for a few more songs till Himeno was out of breath and said to Hayate "I need another drink!" Hayate took her hand again and pulled her to the kitchen, which was a bit quieter than where they were. "I'll fix you something okay?" Hayate said apparently Himeno didn't notice him turn around and get another cup of the punch she had before.

In thirst Himeno took the cup handed to her and in a few seconds the cup was empty again. Her head felt even lighter but her vision grew a bit hazy as Hayate whispered in her ear "Why don't we find a quieter place upstairs?"

"Okay I'll go wherever you want to go" Himeno said loudly as her words slurred together.

Hayate took her hand again and tugged her upstairs, after they had found a room that was not preoccupied Himeno collapsed on the bed and giggled a bit as she sat up and looked at Hayate. She crawled over to where Hayate was sitting on the edge of the bed and got really close to his face, Hayate smirked and leaned in as their lips met for a brief instant before Himeno pulled away.

"That was my first kiss…" Himeno mumbled and yet again Hayate smiled and whispered "All the better…" before kissing her again. Himeno's mouth parted a bit and she slightly shivered as she felt Hayate's tongue touch hers. The kiss deepened and carried on for a few seconds before Hayate slowly pushed Himeno back onto the bed, their tongues battling for dominance and touched every inch and corner there was to be found in each other's mouths. Hayate's hand caressed her hips before going lower and slipped his hand under her dress before Himeno knew what had happened. "Hayate Ya knows…you really do look hot tonight!" Himeno mumbled making Hayate stop and pull his hand from her thigh.

"Himeno what's wrong?" Hayate said as she tried to stand but her vision was not clear and almost tumbled over if it not for his arms wrapping around her to keep her stable. "I dunno but I feel weird an' you are really cute!…" Himeno mumbled all her words noticeably slurring together "Oh god your drunk…why didn't I see that before?" Hayate said "M' drunk? How do I sound? Cuz I've never been drunk b'fore…" Himeno said practically going limp in his arms "Oh shit what am I gonna do?…I can't bring you home drunk your Dad'll kill me!" Hayate said panicking "My dad wouldn't kill you Hayate darling!…but maybe hurt ya a bit…" Himeno said giggling "Damn why didn't I try something? Someone in the party must have spiked everything with heavy liquor…" Hayate said mumbling on and on to himself.

"Oh yea … I forgot I have a tree outside my beauterful window, I used to sneak out of it when evr's Kei's lil' brother was stalkin' my house again …" Himeno mumbled again

Hayate looked at her with an odd expression and thought to himself 'I really don't want to know'. "Then I'll just have to get you to sneak back into your room using the tree, so …" Hayate said hoisting Himeno up as if to carry her, "Were getting out of here, can you walk?" Himeno smiled "Yea I can, see?" she said standing and attempting to walk in a straight line but got wobbly and grabbed onto the nearest thing, which happened to be a vase, it tumbled to the floor with a crash. Hayate sighed as Himeno giggled and standing against a wall said "Oops …guess not …"

Hayate took her arm and pulled it over his shoulder, leading her down the stairs careful not to trip or knock into anything. Once they were at the car he leaned Himeno against the passengers side to unlock it "I really had a good time tonight Hayate …" Himeno mumbled through tired eyes that peered at Hayate and smiled "Even if I got drunk …I loosened up from my normal chaotic life and fer' once had fun."

"I'm glad you had fun, but this isn't exactly how I pictured the evening, cars unlocked, need help getting in?" the tall black haired hottie said "I'm fine." Himeno half whispered opening the passenger's side door and almost flopping down on the seat. Once Hayate was in he started the engine and took off down the road to Himeno's house.

It was too quiet in the car ride back and at a stoplight Hayate peered at Himeno who was half curled up in the seat asleep. He smiled a little, He had to admit that Himeno had been a handful tonight but she did look really cute there with her hair softly and lovingly curled at her neck, a few stray strands of her tulip red hair slightly covering her eyes. Hayate brushed them from her face just in time for the light to change to green. It hadn't taken Hayate long to get to Himeno's house, and parked up the street a little, hoping not to get caught by Kaoru bringing his only daughter back to her bedroom, through a window drunk. He didn't even want to fathom what would happen if Himeno's father happened to just stumble upon them, he pushed the thought back in his mind and shutting off the engine, glanced at Himeno again who was still sleeping like a child.

"Himeno time to wake up." Hayate whispered in her ear, Himeno didn't hear him though but curled up to him instead.

"Himeno …" Hayate faintly murmured watching her angelic face as she slightly parted her lips. He didn't know why but Hayate had a sudden urge to kiss her there, I mean she was in his car asleep … but also very drunk. 'No, I won't take advantage of her, she's drunk remember that Hayate …' He thought but not even seconds after He thought it he wished he hadn't. Himeno had curled up to him as if he was a giant teddy bear she slept with every night. A blush had swept over Hayate's face.

"But she's so cute and …" Hayate whispered to himself trailing off. Hayate mentally stated 'Oh what the hell …' He leaned his head down in pursue to kiss her when all of a sudden Himeno's eyes flew open and her face scrunched up like something was wrong.

Seconds later Himeno threw up on the floor of Hayate's car …which he was again mentally screaming 'Not my car!'

"I-I'm sorry …I didn't mean to-"Its okay …" Hayate said cutting Himeno off "Do you feel better?" He asked a little concerned "I'm surprised your asking how I'm doing considering your car is … well … Yea I'm sorry about that …" Himeno started to say but ended up apologizing instead.

"A car can be cleaned, but right now I AM concerned for you, so are you alright?" Hayate asked once more receiving a small nod as Himeno hopped out of the car. 'Note to self … Girls and Cars don't mix …' Hayate thought as he too got out of his now stained car. Himeno walked as carefully as she could around the back of her house … and seeing as she's had one too many alcoholic beverages was kind of loud, stumbling here, almost tripping there. Hayate seriously contemplated carrying her again. "I'll go up first and help you up." Hayate whispered as Himeno bobbed her head up and down to show Hayate she understood.

Before Himeno could blink her tired and groggy eyes Hayate had climbed the tree and had opened the window. "Alright, its safe to come up!" Hayate said fumbling with his foot trying to keep steady as Himeno climbed halfway up and then grabbed whatever part of Hayate she could get her hands on, expecting him to pull her up. Hayate grumbled some more before hauling the tulip head up and watched her climb through the window.

"Goodnight Hayate …thanks for bringing me home." Himeno said standing at the ledge of her window.

"You're welcome, oh and watch where you grab next time okay?" Hayate said winking at her. "Yea, I had a wonderful time too, …" Himeno sarcastically mumbled as she leaned in towards him expecting him to at least give her a goodnight kiss or something, since technically they already made out what was one little kiss going to hurt …

Hayate chuckled and pulled away "Next time okay valley girl, now get to bed, remember you still have to tutor me tomorrow!" and with a big thump on the ground Hayate was gone. "Well Ta'morrow will definitely be interesting …" Himeno murmured to herself as she closed the window and changed into her Pajama's to go to sleep. Himeno had one last thought before sleep completely consumed her. 'Thank God dad didn't find out …'

Little did neither Himeno nor Hayate know Kaoru had a date of his own that night.

Hey it's Mkrayearth again! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews and thanks KeyQuis for giving me really good advice, as far as Hayate bringing his cousin over I was thinking more along the lines of "She's all that" from the movie, I made Yayoi sort of like the fashionista, I also made her to be a tad bit preppy and she likes to party. . 0 unfortunately I forgot all about her, writing the party scene and getting so caught up in it that I forgot to even really put her in this chapter… she will be in the next one though. Also your comment about Kaoru struck me that, yea he is a bit over protective of Himeno and walking out of the house dressed the way she was …well was kind of odd but you have to remember that this IS Kaoru who used to be a drunk… I think I portrayed him as like the lazy 'rather sit on a couch and watch TV' sort of dad but at the end of this chapter I also added that he could be protective of Himeno as well. Btw KeyQuis I love your stories!

For Sportiegrl I was thinking that Kei and Himeno were just friends but you gave me a good Idea so the whole Kei just wanting to be friends might change but not for sure…

And Thanks PunkRockAngel543 I love My Chemical Romance I own the cd!

Also Kashionna thanks for getting my math joke, I suck at math too but I just made something up and it seemed to fit so I kept it!

For Invisible Love, I read the next chapter to your story, its super cool!

I am so happy I boosted the rating for my story or…well reading this Chapter I'm pretty sure everyone knows why now . Yes also reading this chapter you will also know I have managed to work out the spacing so I will have to go back and revise the last three chapters so its not odd to read! Love's ya all! Please keep reviewing! Mkrayearth!


	5. Beautiful friendship

Okay, Okay so you all asked for the next chapter . . .and sorry it took sooo long to put up I was stuck after the fourth chapter and had no idea what else to write . . . well okay I had an idea but I didn't know how to put it together to make sense? But I finally have something or I wouldn't be writing this now would I? And thank you all SO much for reading my story I almost cried when it hit a thousand! Reviews would be even better but I was still shocked by the hits so thanks SOOO much to all my fans that loved my story and wanted me to continue!

Chapter five

A new beginning to a Beautiful friendship

Himeno groggily awoke to the sound of her alarm ringing much louder in her ears than a few days ago. She hit the snooze button and fell back asleep merely to be woken up later on as the alarm sounded again.

"Grr. . .Fucking alarm!" she yelled violently hitting the off button. Himeno resisted as much as possible not to scream profanities at the top of her lungs. "Ung . . . my head feels like it just got crushed by a fifty pound boulder . . ." She mumbled holding her head.

"Nice to know you have a sense of humor in the morning." A familiar voice said.

Himeno looked across her room and there was Hayate sitting at her desk as if he lived there himself. "How . . .How the bloody 'ell did you get in here?!" Himeno yelled scaring herself at her tone that made her hold her head in pain. "Ow . . .never mind I don't want to know . . ." She said quieter as she winced in pain again. "Well if you must know, your dad let me in. He said it'd be a nice wake-up call or something like that-I wasn't really paying attention." Hayate said.

"Uh did you at least come bearing breakfast? Perhaps a nice brick wall to crash my head into?" Himeno mumbled staring some more at Hayate who smiled a big smile and held up a bag of doughnuts and a bottle of aspirin.

"It's every hung over person's dream, a bottle of happy pills and a bag of Krispy Kreme!" Hayate said throwing both on the bed beside her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a life saver?" Himeno said opening the bottle of aspirin and popping two pills into her mouth. "Well once or twice but unfortunately they weren't being serious." Hayate said shrugging. Once Himeno had eaten something and her head wasn't pounding so hard she realized that Hayate was in her room and she was poorly clothed.

"Um . . .I'm going to get in the shower, I won't be very long so . . .make yourself at home." Himeno mumbled trying to stand up and cover herself up with what she could find. Hayate smiled at that "I already am." He said as he fingered a tulip petal. Himeno watched him look around her room for a few seconds, every time he moved quietly and slowly her eyes ended up looking him over as if he were eye candy. She snapped back to reality and wiped away the drool as she half stumbled half ran to the bathroom and shut the door with a slam. Hayate turned his head to look at the swung open door and chuckled.

"Whew . . ." Himeno mumbled as she looked into the mirror on the opposite side of where she was and noticed she had turned a bright shade of crimson. "Thank god he didn't see me ogling him." Himeno mumbled sighing again. When she got out of the shower she walked in her room, mind you very aware that she was in nothing more than a towel. Himeno had hoped Hayate would have gotten bored with her room and walked elsewhere around her house. She walked in to find Hayate sitting in the chair he was in earlier but there were clothes on the bed laid out for her.

"What are those?" Himeno asked pointing her head towards the clothes neatly folded on the bed. "Clothes that you'll be wearing today!" Hayate said eying her in the towel and couldn't help but smirk as a dirty thought ran through his mind. Himeno walked over to the clothes and examined them. "That's not my shirt." Himeno mumbled holding up the shirt. "It was my cousin Yayoi's, her dad got it for her but she didn't really like it," Hayate explained "She was going to return it but I had a better idea . . ." Hayate said still staring at the towel and seriously contemplating yanking it off.

Himeno still looked at the shirt. It was a black shirt clearly made for girls considering how it would fit on Himeno. In light brown letters was the word 'Thrice'; there were also spiral designs around the word in a darker brown. "What's Thrice?" Himeno asked setting the shirt down "It's a really good band, you should listen to them sometime!" Hayate clarified. Himeno leafed through the rest of the clothes on the bed which consisted of a brown knee length skirt with white ruffles at the bottom, a black studded belt that would hang off the skirt, and the black boots Himeno had worn last night. "So the only thing here that is really mine to wear is the skirt . . .I swear your cousin should open a store, cause I seem to be borrowing everything!" Himeno rhetorically stated.

"Go ahead and get changed, were already running late because of you and your nine-and-a-half-hour shower." Hayate smirked as he stood from the chair and walked up to her. "Your one to talk, your always late." Himeno retorted "Please hurry, I want to make a good second day impression on the teachers before I fuck it all up, you know they like a suck up." Hayate half smiled as he peered at her from gorgeous blue eyes. "Unless you want me to stay and dress you myself?" Hayate said cocking an eyebrow at her.

Himeno blushed "No. . .T -that's okay." "Good girl, be ready in ten minutes." Hayate said giving her one of his goofily attractive smiles, kissed her lightly on the cheek and was out the door before Himeno had found the will to breathe again. She changed fast and dried her hair in record time to be out the door where Hayate awaited the transformed girl. "Well, well you look very ravishing today Miss straight A student!" Hayate said as he got a good look at her, Himeno snorted at the comment. "Can we just get to school?" Himeno said walking past Hayate and already to the front door when he came running after her.

Hayate helped her into the passenger's seat and closed the door as he got in himself and started the engine to his black Camaro and turned out of Himeno's driveway. At the first stoplight Hayate had come across he took his free hand and laced Himeno's fingers in his, Himeno turned to look at him and as she looked into his deep blue eyes she did something kind of crazy . . .something she wouldn't normally do when she wasn't drunk.

Himeno leaned over and kissed him.

Hayate looked a bit shocked but savored the kiss anyways, knowing it wouldn't happen very often coming from the receiving end unless he was the giver. They got to school fairly early and even had a little time to spare. Hayate walked Himeno inside and he knew today would be a very interesting day. "Um . . .Hayate . . .people are staring." Himeno mumbled realizing the position she was in. "Yes, you now realize this?" Hayate said chuckling and cocking an eyebrow at her. "Well, okay I _knew_ something like this would happen but I didn't think that . . .this many people . . ." Himeno blushed and kept walking 'Oh My God! Sasame just saw me! Oh no now he's staring!' Himeno thought to herself as she sauntered by, fingers still laced in Hayate's. "Now this," Hayate said holding up their entangled fingers "Is causing a bigger riot than your appearance, My Dear." Hayate smirked.


End file.
